Mr. Peanut Bust
Random was in his room deciding on a suicide method, as per usual. He had been pondering this for months and still hadn’t come to a concrete decision. He had a couple options: a gun to the head, heroin overdose, cliff dive, or his good friend the noose. While he was deciding, someone knocked at the front door. He decided to go and answer, and standing at the door was his friend Salmon. Random had called him earlier; he was here to help Random pick a suicide method. After they chatted for a little bit, they went back into his room, where he had all the potential equipment prepared for when he chose how he wanted to go; little did he know he wouldn’t be needing any of this shit tonight. As Random was explaining to Salmon in excruciating detail what each suicide method does, it’s pros and cons, and all the other bells and whistles about them, they heard another knock at the door. “What the fuck, I only called one person here,” said Random. He decided to send Salmon to answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw Glass and Solo. Solo was wearing a hiking backpack which was stuffed full of almonds, but of course Glass and Salmon didn’t know this yet. “The bust is here,” said Glass. “I can sense it.” “Do we have to do a bust today, Glass? I was thinking maybe we could just have some consensual sex today-” “YES we have to do a bust. You don’t have to participate if you’re gonna be so wuss about it, though.” “Alright fine.” Solo glanced at the backpack behind her, full of almonds and shit. “Wait a minute, HOL UP” Salmon was visibly confused. “Who said anything about a bust? It’s just me and Random, I’m helping him commit die.” “We can fix that,” said Glass as she walked up to Salmon in a sultry thot-like manner. He tried to back up, but Glass flung him over her shoulder, carried her up to Random’s room in a fireman carry, and Solo followed: her only intention being to eat a shitton of almonds. When they got there, Glass immediately pushed Salmon onto the bed next to Random and started to do the sexuals on his fish dick. For the first 1.4 seconds Salmon resisted, until he processed the feeling of Glass’ pussy, which sent him into a complete hypnotic trance. Solo sat in the folding chair in the corner and began to eat the almonds, watching this complete shitshow as it happened. Random, unable to ignore the nearby sex circus, decided to stick his dick inside Glass’ thicc ass as she was fucking Salmon, and attempted to Umaru her. However, his dick wasn’t big enough, so he just opted to stick his dick through her into the other side, where his dick was touching Salmon’s. This caused all three to immediately cum, soaking the bed and effectively rendering the comforter beyond practical use. Meanwhile, Solo had been really speeding up her almond consumption rates: she had almost eaten half of the first big pocket already. That was when Solo heard someone gently opening the front door, then some footsteps going towards them. Random, Salmon, and Glass were too busy milking each other for every last drop of cum they have so they didn’t hear. Solo tried to get their attention, but the only one who responded was Glass, who said some slurred ass gibberish shit. The bedroom door slammed open, to reveal the Planters mascot, who was clearly angery about something. He pointed at Solo and said in a dark drawn out voice, “Yooouu…” “What did I do this time?” she asked. “You know exactly what…” “What’s what?” “YOU’RE EATING MY FAMILY. YOU SICK HECK.” Solo was disgusted at his choice of vulgar language, but decided to ignore it. “For fuck’s sake Richard, YOU ARE A PEANUT!” “The name’s Mr Peanut, first of all, and second, you will pay for your sins!” Mr. Peanut unbuckled his pants, and let them slide down, to reveal he was wearing no underwear. Solo could see Peanut’s peanut sized dick in all of its glory. But then, it started to grow. The peanut shell around the mystery object cracked open, and through the crack oozed 8 giant brown tentacles, all ready to infiltrate Solo. Solo tried to run, taking the almonds with her, but it was too late. Mr. Peanut had caught Solo in two of his tentacles, and used one to confiscate the backpack of almonds. Remembering that Solo asked not to include her, Salmon, in his Glass pussy daze, accidentally cast a plot armor magic fish spell, which put Solo back outside the room with her almonds, and put Tiger in her place, whom’st’d’ve was 100% willing to do this. Of course, Peanut didn’t notice. Still holding “Solo”, he started putting a tentacle into her pussy, ass, and mouth, one each. False Solo/Tiger had no choice but to explode in pure ecstasy as this was happening. He then used the remaining four tentacles to grab her by the places where her limbs connected to her torso, and squeezed so hard that she lost circulation to her arms and legs. She was overwhelmed with pleasure as she persistently came; she felt as if this was going to last for the rest of eternity, which she wanted it to. But then, Random finally noticed some particular sound behind him, and glanced back to see this live performance in all its fucking glory. Random pulled out, to Glass and Salmon’s dismay, but then they noticed what Random was looking at and immediately followed suit. At this point Mr. Peanut had realized Solo wasn’t there anymore, but was too lazy to stop fucking her. He looked at them straight in the eyes, and held his eternal slave over them, and watched them get dunked in Tiger’s squirt. Glass also began to squirt, as Tiger’s queef had became an instant trigger for her from including her in her and Solo’s sex sessions so often. Mr. Peanut grew more tentacles, these ones from the ass, and began doing the same thing to Glass. He let them get plenty of each other’s bodily fluids as he managed to squeeze even more tentacles out of the dick, and tied up Random and Salmon; he had positioned Salmon’s cod-flavored pemis right in Random’s other end. Then, he took a tentacle and put it in Salmon’s ass and simply that was enough to keep them occupied. After this madness had went on for 10 minutes, the floor and walls were pretty much covered in cum, some of the furniture was beginning to disintegrate, and the strong aroma of halibut lingered in the room. But then, someone else walked in and witnessed all four of them being raped by Mr. Peanut. It was Goobsguy. He had left his weed in Random’s bedroom and came back to get it. He was visibly pissed, as he was sure at this point his trees had certainly been soaked in ejaculation, which was pretty gay, and as we all know Goob is 100% straight. However, he began to smell something familiar coming from about where Salmon was fucking Random. He walked over there, being sure not to slip on the puddles of queef, and saw the bag on the floor; the outside was coated in cum, and the inside was seeping weed smoke. With the weed smell now in the air, Goob had no choice but to stay. Unfortunately for him, though, Peanut noticed him and pulled him into where Random and Salmon was, and put Random’s 1mm dick straight into his mouth. He was traumatized, being the straight boi he is. But then, he felt something going in his ass, and it was way bigger than his finger. It was a fucking tentacle, which once lodged inside his ass, began slurping goobjuice as if the tentacle were a straw. This made him feel so good that he forgot about the dick in his mouth and fell into pure pleasure just like the rest of them. Mr Peanut, whomst was immortal, decided to continue this until they all died, which only took 1 hour and 24 minutes. Peanut took out 5 jars, put a lock of their hair in each one, and took them home, so he could resurrect them and make them do it all again. Category:Busts Category:Goob Bust